L'ombre du destin
by Sarhtorian
Summary: Un sombre complot se trame... Et si les Get Backers n'avaient pas acceptés cette mission, bien des tourments leur auraient été épargnés.


Get Backers

Dans la cathédrale de Notre-Dame, le soir, aux abords de minuit, seuls restent ceux qui se sont perdus dans les méandres d'une vie douloureuse et qui ne cherche que le soulagement. Seuls ? Pas vraiment, car aujourd'hui, huit personnes encapuchonnées se tenaient dans l'édifice. Le silence flottait dans l'air, et personne ne semblait prêt à le détruire, comme pour gouter à ce calme qui allait se briser.

L'un des huit s'avança, sortant de l'ombre omniprésente pour se faire baigner d'un rayon de lumière lunaire qui passait. Il écarta les bras, écartant ainsi la cape qu'il portait et révélant une ceinture noire à laquelle pendaient un poignard et une mèche de cheveux. Saisissant cette dernière, il la porta au-dessus de sa tête pour que tous puissent la voir. Quelques applaudissements retentirent, cessant bien vite pour restaurer le tacite environnement dans lequel ils baignaient tous.

Les sept dans l'ombre n'attendaient que ce qu'allait dire la personne dans la lumière. Celle-ci semblait attendre quelque chose… Un battement d'aile brisa de nouveau le silence, et un oiseau noir comme l'ébène, sorti de nulle part, vint se poser sur son épaule. L'individu le caressa. Il brandit en outre de plus belle la mèche de cheveux.

-Voici ce que je vous ai ramené, mes amis. Une mèche de cheveux de sorcière, comme je vous l'avais promis. Un ingrédient de plus pour le grand rituel, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

-Assurément, Guusuri, fit une voix grave dans l'ombre, tu es le troisième à récupérer ton ingrédient. Plus que six et alors, nos objectifs seront presque atteint.

-Des cheveux de sorcières, des dents de voodistes, et une main de Kiryudo… Tant de composants sordides que nous avons là… fit une personne dont la voix laissait supposer qu'elle était une femme, que nous-reste t-il à récupérer ?

-Ma chère Aichuu, lui répondit le dénommé Guusuri, je te rappelle que nous devons garder ces informations secrètes, avant, du moins, d'avoir récupéré les ingrédients. Ma question est plus importante… Pourquoi avons-nous du nous réunir, si vite ?

-Allons, fit celui qui l'avait appelé Guusuri, il y a, semble-t-il, eu un rassemblement de ce qu'on cherche au Japon. Nous attaquerons donc ensemble… Et nous nous disperserons pour chercher ce que vous savez.

-Où ça, au Japon ? demanda la susnommée Aishuu

-A Tokyo, dans un quartier nommé Shinjuku, il y a un château qu'on nomme « Mugenjo ». C'est là-bas que nous trouverons ce que nous cherchons…

-Mais n'oublions pas d'éloigner les quelques gêneurs qui pourraient s'avérer…disons, handicapants dans notre entreprise.

Et dans un souffle de vent, surgissant dans la cathédrale, les huit personnes disparurent dans l'ombre.

Très loin de là, au Japon, dans un certain café répondant au nom de Honky Tonk, deux jeunes hommes buvaient un café… Du moins, l'un, aux cheveux blonds, buvait son café tandis que l'autre, aux cheveux bruns complètement ébouriffés, aux lunettes violettes, et aux yeux bleus tapotait sur ce qui semblait être une calculette, en délaissant son café. Au fur et à mesure qu'il effectuait cette action, son visage s'assombrissait de plus en plus. En appuyant sur le bouton qui allait lui donner le résultat de son calcul, il prit une gorgée de café qu'il recracha en voyant ce que ça donnait. Il reposa violemment sa tasse en la brisant au passage.

-2 196 424 Yens ? On est vraiment dans le rouge, là… fit-il en se levant.

-Plus de deux millions de Yens ? T'es sur, Ban-chan ? demanda son partenaire. Tu t'es peut-être trompé, non ?

-Est-ce que j'ai une tête à me tromper, Ginji ? On est surendetté, là.

-Pour ne pas enfoncer le clou, la tasse que tu viens de briser valait cinq cents Yens, fit Wang Pore, le patron du bar Honky Tonks qui était une sorte de QG pour Ginji et Ban.

-Raaah, c'est pas possible, fit le dénommé Ban.

Ban Mido, et Amano Ginji, deux jeunes hommes d'une dix-huitaine d'années chacun formait un duo nommés les Get Backers. Leur métier consistait à récupérer toutes sortes de chose pour des sommes plus ou moins exorbitantes. Il fallait savoir qu'en dépit de leurs capacités hors du commun, il avait un talent particulier pour claquer tout leur argent dès qu'ils en obtenaient, ce qui les amenait invariablement à une montagne de dette.

Seulement, là, la dette était plus que colossale, elle avait battu un nouveau record qui risquait de couter encore plus cher aux deux amis. Dans ce genre de cas, il arrive souvent des miracles ou des malheurs qui permettent de se sortir de ces situations, en bien ou en pire. Et aujourd'hui, c'était un de ces cas…

C'est la raison pour laquelle ce fut à ce moment qu'une jeune femme blonde, avec des formes relativement attrayantes, entra dans la boutique avec un air triomphal peint sur le visage. Elle s'approcha des Get Backers avec un grand sourire, et put apercevoir leur visage complètement abattu.

-Que se passe-t-i… commença-t-elle avant de se faire interrompre par Ban.

-2 196 424 yens de dettes, voilà ce qui se passe.

-Plus cinq cents yens pour la tasse, rajouta Ginji avant de voir le regard noir que lui jetait son partenaire.

-Alors, le boulot que je viens vous proposer tombe à pic, il est très bien payé.

-Ah oui, combien ? demanda l'homme au jagan.

Mido Ban disposait comme pouvoir d'une poigne de près de deux cents kilos, et en plus de cela, de ses yeux qui lui permettaient de lancer trois illusions par tranche de vingt-quatre heures sur n'importe qui, pendant une minute, sachant qu'une personne ne pouvait pas être affecté deux fois durant la même journée. Ginji Amano avait, quant à lui, des cellules, celles qui géraient les impulsions électriques du corps, très développées, ce qui lui permettait d'utiliser l'électricité. La femme qui leur parlait avait pour nom de code HEVN, mais on l'appelait Heaven pour plus de praticité dans la prononciation.

-Deux millions pour chacun de vous quatre… fit-elle.

-Deux millions de yens chacun ? Pour que ce soit aussi bien payé, il faut que ce soit bien dangereux, fit Ban.

-Tu as bien dit quatre, Heaven ? demanda Ginji.

-Oui, vous ne serez pas tout seul, on m'a demandé de recruter une équipe de quatre membres. D'ailleurs, les deux autres devraient arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que deux personnes entrèrent dans la salle. La première était une jeune fille qui devait être encore plus jeune que Ban ou Ginji, avec une peau plutôt foncée, et qu'on pouvait remarquer grâce à une étoile rouge se trouvant sous son œil gauche… Quant à l'autre, il s'agissait d'un homme emprunt d'une classe certaine, tout de noir vêtu, avec un long manteau et un chapeau. Les deux Get Backers les reconnurent aussitôt. Après tout, ils avaient déjà travaillé ensemble et s'étaient opposés dans certains cas.

Tout cela créait des liens… Plus ou moins amicaux. Des gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à perler sur le front de Ginji qui avait soudainement rapetissé à la vue de cet homme qu'il craignait plus que tout. Il se tourna vers Heaven, d'un air alarmé…

-Himiko, et Akabane… Dis-moi Heaven. Shido et Kazuki n'étaient pas libres ?

Ginji ne connaissait que trop bien la façon d'agir d'Akabane Kurodo, ce qui l'engageait plus à ne pas vouloir faire des missions avec lui que le contraire. Par ailleurs, il aurait sans doute plus eu confiance en les deux autres personnes qu'il avait citées, qui étaient de bons combattants, et, en outre, deux très bon amis.

Ils s'étaient connus du temps où Ginji était surnommé « l'empereur de la foudre », période précédent la création du groupe qu'il formait aujourd'hui avec Ban... Une époque où il régnait sur le Mugenjo, le château infini, mais qui était aujourd'hui révolu pour de bon, ce qui avait causé quelques ennuis avec les habitants du château infini…

-Non, ils étaient occupés au Mugenjo d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais ce n'est pas grave, vous allez agir de concert et réussirent cette mission haut la main.

-Comptez sur moi, fit l'homme en noir, le terrifiant Dr Jackal. C'est toujours un plaisir de faire une mission avec les Get Backers.

-Plaisir partagé, maugréa Ban avant de reprendre à voix haute, En quoi consiste cette mission, exactement ?

-Tout vous sera expliqué dans les enveloppes que voici, fit Heaven en tendant une missive à chacun des participants.

A l'intérieur de celles-ci, se trouvaient un billet d'avion pour Las Vegas, et une lettre à l'attention des participants à la mission. Elle disait ceci :

Chers participants.

Puisque vous avez cette lettre entre vos mains, cela veut dire que vous avez été choisi par notre contact pour participer à la mission. Comme vous le savez, une prime de 2 millions (par participant) vous récompensera si vous réussissez. Si la somme est si élevée, néanmoins, c'est parce qu'il y a deux raisons qu'il faut que vous connaissiez qui explique cela.

La première est, vous l'avez déjà deviné, que la mission ne se déroulera pas au Japon, mais aux Etats-Unis. Le déplacement étant assez long, la somme promise se doit d'être suffisamment élevé pour qu'il y ait une chance que vous acceptez, du moins, c'est ainsi que nous le voyons.

La deuxième est la dangerosité de cette mission. Ce que vous devez récupérer et apporter est quelque chose de très précieux, et l'homme à qui vous devez dérober cela est très riche et a engagé une personne exceptionnellement puissante, que vous devrez sans doute vaincre.

Cette chose que vous devez récupérer est un coffret en titane caché dans un hôtel de Las Vegas, nommé « Wynn ». Vous ne devez en aucun cas l'ouvrir, c'est une condition majeure. Vous logerez dans l'hôtel (vos chambres seront déjà payées) et pourrez faire des recherches discrètement. Vous avez une semaine.

Guusuri Jasutei.

La lecture de cette lettre laissa tout le monde en pleine réflexion, mais pas vraiment longtemps. Les réactions furent toutes très unanime à ce sujet.

-Ginji, à deux, ça nous fait quatre millions, c'est parfait, on y va.

-Ok, Ban-chan, en plus, le restaurant de cet hôtel est super-réputé.

-Hm, « une personne exceptionnellement puissante » ? Amusant. J'accepte cette mission…

-Pas de souci de mon coté, fit Himiko.

-Alors, parfait, préparez-vous, fit Heaven, vous partez dans deux jours.

Pour la promesse d'une énorme somme d'argent, une nouvelle mission commençait… Chacun y trouverait son intérêt, chose qu'avait prévu le commanditaire. Les quatre personnes qui ne devaient pas être au Mugenjo allaient partir loin de ce dernier pour son compte, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Alors, certes, cela allait couter une certaine somme, mais l'organisation avait tellement de font que les huit millions de récompense ne constituait qu'une simple pacotille.

Pour les participants, en revanche, cela représentait beaucoup… Il était tellement facile d'acheter le départ des gens pour mieux s'attaquer à ceux qu'ils auraient éventuellement pu protéger. Le château infini était maintenant complètement sans défense aux yeux des huit personnes qui cherchaient à accomplir un étrange rituel. Ils allaient pouvoir s'en occuper dès que l'équipe nouvellement constitué serait partie loin du lieu le plus important de l'affaire.

L'équipe se retrouva donc trois jours après leur première concertation pour prendre l'avion. Après que Ban ait assommé Ginji qui ne faisait que courir partout, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un avion, les quatre personnes purent embarquer sans encombre à bord d'un jet privé mis à leur disposition… Les scalpels que transportaient en lui Akabane l'auraient légèrement gêné pour entrer dans un avion normal sans encombre.

Dès que les détails furent parachevés, l'avion put décoller sans encombre, en direction de cette ville de jeu et de danger qu'était Las Vegas. Mais le danger ne venait pas de la mission… Il venait de la part des individus qui les avaient éloignés volontairement du Japon pour pouvoir s'occuper de leurs affaires sans rencontrer de difficultés… Mais cela, qui aurait pu le prédire ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, alors que l'avion quittait les terres japonaises, un homme, caché dans l'ombre, observait d'un œil rieur ce départ, qui allait influer sur le destin de beaucoup. Une légère sonnerie se fit entendre quand il passa sa main dans ses cheveux… Il porta la main à sa bouche, et chuchota ces quelques mots :

-C'est bon, ils sont partis.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans l'avion.

-Allez, Ban, fais pas cette tête, fit Ginji d'un ton joyeux. Une semaine en Amérique pour une mission peinarde et bien payée… C'est le rêve, non ?

-Ouais, mais… J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, répondit l'homme au Jagan.

Ginji pensait plus que cela était dû à la présence d'Akabane qu'autre chose… Mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire, préférant se concentrer sur le décollage de l'avion qui commença à s'élever très haut dans le ciel, les éloignant du Japon, de Shinjuku et… du « Mugenjo ».


End file.
